


Comparisons

by popfly



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-01
Updated: 2004-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gapfiller for season one, episode fourteen. The aftermath of Brian getting wasted is different with Justin around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparisons

I woke up with a motherfucker of a headache, and my tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth.

And with an arm slung over me.

"The fuck?" My tongue moved with a slight clicking noise and I sounded like my vocal chords had been sandblasted. Justin's head popped up over my shoulder, and he smiled down at me.

"Morning," he said cheerily. "How do you feel?"

I sneered at his bright tone and wide eyes. "Like I got hit by a fucking bus. What the fuck are you doing here?" I rolled over, lifting his arm off of my stomach. I squinted at the bedside clock. It was early. I was not going to work.

"What the fuck am I doing here?" Justin repeated, staring down at me in disbelief. I lifted an eyebrow. I thought it was a pretty legitimate question. "You called my cell phone at three thirty and asked me to come over."

"I did?" I tried to remember three thirty that morning. Then I tried to remember two thirty, or one thirty, or fuck, even eleven thirty. All I could remember was stumbling down to the storage space and digging out my guitar and then going to Woody's and Mikey grabbing the almost full bottle of vodka from the bartender before getting up on stage.

So instead I tried to think of why I would have called Justin. If I wanted to get my dick sucked or something I could have done it before we left. Lord knows I had three times that night already. And usually Mikey was the one to take care of me when I was wasted.

"Yes, you did," Justin said, interrupting my thoughts. "You woke me up, and then you told me to 'get the fuck over here'." He rolled his eyes. "You were so trashed. You were sprawled out on the bed with one shoe off and your jacket still on. You smelled like you had alcohol seeping out of your pores. I undressed you and made you take a shower."

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to recall something, anything, but I had nothing. Just a throbbing in my temples and a ringing in my ears. "Tell me I at least fucked you in the shower."

Justin scoffed and I gathered the strength to give him a glare. "You could barely stand up." He rolled away and got to his feet, stretching his arms up over his head. I looked from his ass to the clock and back again, and my mind wandered. There _was_ time before he'd have to leave for school. I tried to move to grab him, but when I sat up the room started spinning and my stomach rolled. I thought better of it and laid back down. I was working out how I could order him to suck me off without it really sounding like an order when I heard the knock on the door.

Justin furrowed his eyebrows and crossed in front of the bed. "Who would be here so early?" 

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "How the fuck am I supposed to know?"

Justin pulled underwear and pants from his backpack on the floor and put them on. The kid had packed clothes. I hope he didn't expect a ride to school.

The knocking got more insistent, and Justin tugged a shirt over his head. "Hang on!" he yelled. I winced.

"Must you shout?"

He rolled his eyes at me and padded down the bedroom steps. "I could be making you get the door," he said over his shoulder. I was pretty sure he muttered something about "princess" which would be comical coming from him if I was feeling better. In the state I was in, I just wanted to smack him. I opted instead for flipping his back off weakly and pulling a pillow over my face.

I heard Justin slide the door open, the metal-on-metal sound obnoxiously loud and grating, and then his surprised voice. "Mel, what are you doing here?"

I groaned into the pillow and wished for death. A heart attack maybe, or an aneurysm. Something quick to put me out of my misery.

"Brian." Justin pulled the pillow away from my face. "Melanie's here." 

"That's nice." I tried to take the pillow back but he held it over his head, like he was playing keep away or some shit.

"She wants to talk to you about the case." He put an emphasis on the last word, and yanked the blanket off me. I was going to say something about being naked in the presence of a lesbian, especially Melanie, but I was wearing pants. He must have dressed me after the shower.

Mikey had never done that. Come to think of it, Mikey had never put me in the shower either. He'd always let me collapse in my clothes, and then I woke up to a wave of stale cigarette smoke which made me feel even sicker than I already did. It was nice to wake up smelling clean, wearing a comfortable pair of pants.

I wrinkled my nose at my thoughts. I was sicker than I thought.

"Brian, get _up_." Justin stood at the foot of the bed and propped his hands on his hips. I rolled my eyes. 

Mikey may not clean me up, but he didn't annoy the shit out of me either. "Fuck off, I'm coming." I groaned and moved towards the edge of the bed, not looking forward to facing Melanie in my condition.

Justin pulled a face and turned on his heel to flounce back into the living room.

Mikey also didn't look so hot when he was pissed off.


End file.
